World is mine
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Ichinose kazuya se comportara diferente para que su novio le preste mas atencion...pero le saldra distinto.


World is mine*

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo

Debes saber como actuar cuando estas…

…conmigo.

En estados unidos, específicamente en el entrenamiento del equipo unicornio, estaba un peli café hablando con su amigo Dylan Keith.

-Entonces, crees que actuando mas demandante, Domon te prestara mas atención?

-¡Correcto!

-…¡JAJAJA!-se tiro de la banca a el suelo empezando a carcajear y agarrando su estomago, su amigo peli café se enojo un poco y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡N-no te rías!-se levanto indignado, su amigo se sentó de nuevo mientras se calmaba.

-Pero el ya te ama, cual es el punto de actuar diferente?

-Solo seré un poco…distinto…

-Aja, bueno, demuéstralo-le reto

-Eh?

-Si serás "distinto" hazlo, se caprichoso y exigente con Domon.

-Como tu lo eres con Mark?

-Si, ¡Oye! Yo no soy así!

-Mmm, sin comentarios…-ven pasar a Domon al otro lado de la cancha, Ichinose corre hasta alcanzarlo y comienza a caminar junto a el.

-I-ichinose!

-A dónde vas?-le pregunto inocentemente.

-Ah p-pues a-ala biblioteca-respondió nervioso

-¡Te acompaño!-Domon se ponía nervioso con la presencia de su novio, en eso a Kazuya se le ocurrió una travesura, tomo la mano de Domon poniendo a este mas nervioso.

-¡I-Ichi-chinose!

-Debes saber como actuar cuando estas conmigo-inflando sus cachetes.

-B-bueno-se dejo y caminaron hasta la biblioteca, en la sección de romance.

Primero

Mi peinado cambie, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Segundo

Asegúrate de verme de pies a cabeza, ok?

Tercero

Si digo algo tu enseguida me debes responder

En el parque estaba Domon, había invitado a su novio al cine pero estaba tardando.

-Donde estará?

-Aquí-el moreno se volteo encontrando a su novio con una sonrisa y muy guapo.

-Te ves bien…-le menciono, se quedaron en silencio, cuando el menor empezó a acariciar su cabello, Domon miraba un pájaro, el peli café se acaricio el cabello mas fuerte suspirando, nada, volvió a hacerlo pero mas cerca de Domon casi rozando su cabeza con su cara, el mayor seguía viendo el pájaro, en eso el menor se enojo.

-¡MIRAME!-le grito moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

-Q-que?!-le pregunto nervioso y asustado

-¡¿Me corte el cabello y no lo notaste?!

-¡A-ah!¡Si te quedo muy lindo!

-…-el menor empezó a caminar seguido de su novio, el peli gris iba mirando la cabeza de Ichinose por detrás, luego su cuello, después su espalda, luego su trasero, y hay se quedo su mirada, empezó a imaginarse cosas pervertidas con su novio, el menor se dio cuenta de su mirada en su retaguardia, se sonrojo a full y se enojo, se volteo.

-¡NO ME MIRES EL TRASERO!-le grito cubriendo su trasero con sus manos.

-¡N-no estaba mirándolo!

-¡Mírame de pies a cabeza! Ok,?!

-S-si…

-¡Que te quede claro!-se puso en posición de águila, ósea de pelea.

-Emmm si-llegaron al cine y estaban viendo la cartelera.

-Y que película veremos?-le pregunto el peli café abrazando su brazo.

-E-eh? Pu-pues bue-bueno y-yo-trataba de responder nervioso

-…-esperaba una respuesta

-…-se estaba dando por vencido

-…

-…

-¡RESPONDEME!-le pateo la pierna.

¿Lo entendiste bien? ¡No me ignores!

No creas que es porque soy egoísta

Quiero creer que para ti…Soy la más linda

Estaban en un famoso museo a petición de Ichinose, no se le podía negar nada a este castaño entusiasta, y menos un débil Domon que pierde ante los encantos de su novio.

-Nee, Domon, que es eso?-pregunto el menor apuntando una estatua rara.

-Pues supongo que es una mujer, con hoyos en el cuerpo

-Y esa otra que es?-apuntando una estatua que ala vista de personas maduras, le entenderían, Domon volteo y se sonrojo a full.

-E-eso e-es u-un ¡¿QUIEN PONE ESTO AQUÍ?!-tapando los ojitos de Ichinose.

-¡Quiero ver!-tocando las manos de Domon.

-…¡Nos vamos!-se llevo ala salida a su novio todavía tapando sus ojos.

-Jooo, ¡¿Por que no me dejaste mirar?!-haciendo un puchero.

-No quiero que corrompan tu mente-acariciando sus cabellos sonrojando al menor.

-Y-yo qu-quiero…¡palomitas!

-Eh? Bueno vamos por palomitas-se sentaron en la fuente comiendo palomitas, Domon estaba mirando de nuevo unas palomas, Ichinose se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia Domon que miraba las palomas con curiosidad, raro.

-Aah…-suspiro

-…

-Aaah

-…

-¡Aaah!

-…

-¡Aaah!

-…

-¡AAAH!

-…

-¡NO ME IGNORES!

-Eh? Estaba preguntándome si las palomas explotan si les das alka seltzer…

-…enserio?...

-Si-el menor acurruco su cabecita en el brazo de Domon

-Quiero ser el mas lindo para ti

-Ya lo eres…-le beso la frente y luego los labios.

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo

Date cuenta de que, Hey Hey!

Dejarme esperando no esta bien!

Quien te crees que soy? Cualquier chica?

Bien mejor tráeme algo dulce…

En este momento, ok?

El pequeño Kazuya estaba enfrente del salón de su novio, había salido temprano por que su amigo Dylan se encargo de que el maestro no se presentara.

-Por que tarda tanto?-tocaron la campana y del salón salieron todos a lo ultimo salió Domon, que se paro enfrente de su salón dándole la espalda a su novio sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡No me nota!-puso sus manos empuñadas sobre su cadera con el seño fruncido.

-Mmm esta tardando, otra vez-comento el mayor revisando su reloj

-¡¿Como que otra vez?!-empezó a mover sus brazos tratando de llamar su atención.

-Se habrá olvidado?-se pregunto ala nada

-¡No se me olvido!-empezó a golpear la puerta del salón son su puño, haciendo ruido.

-¡Ah! tarda demasiado…

-¡Grrr!-el menor saco la lengua enojado haciendo sonidos con su boca como burla.

-Tal vez yo deba buscarlo-mirando su reloj

-¡Aaaa!¡Aquí estoy!-haciendo la posición de gruya

-¡Ah! Ichinose…todavía no viene…

-…-se enojo-¡ME LARGO!-paso frente al mayor que en cuanto lo vio lo jalo del brazo atrayéndolo hacia el, sonrojando al menor.

-Lo lamento…-se fueron tomados de la mano hasta la cancha, Ichinose se sentó en una banca, mientras miraba feo a Domon y este se sentía chiquito con la mirada penetrante.

-Quiero un dulce, caramelo y golosina, ahora!

-¡¿Que?!

-Un pastel, helado, pan dulce, puding, gelatina, pastel, lo que sea pero en este momento! Ahora!-pataleando

-P-pero Ichinose

-Por favor Domon-sama…-le dijo con una carita chibi y ojitos de cordero, mientras ponía su dedito en su labio mirando al mayor.

-¡Cl-claro!-corrio en busca de cosas dulces para su novio.

-Este es tu castigo…

Defectos? Creo que piensas que soy linda

Y que soy perfecta en todo

Sabes? Me estas escuchando? Hey!

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, estaba un dormido Domon en su cama, todo era tranquilidad, la luz de la luna, las estrellas la melodía de viento, hasta que:

(Pip, pip, pip) sonó su celular.

-Ahhh, no puede ser-contesto-bueno?

-Domon, me podrías traer un refresco?

-Ichinose…son las tres de la mañana…

-¡Pero yo quiero un refresco!

-…tengo sueño, sabes?...

-¡Lo quiero!

-Ahhh, esta bien, voy en camino-se levanto de mala gana, fue por un refresco y luego ala casa de su novio, sus padres estaban en segunda luna de miel, encontró a su novio viendo la tele, con una ropa deportiva, echado en el sillón leyendo un libro.

-Y mi refresco?

-Aquí esta-entregándoselo-algo mas?

-No, ya te puedes ir

-Bien-regresa a su casa, se volvió a acostar todo era paz, y sono de nuevo su celular.

-¡Domon!

-Ahora que?

-Quiero galletas…

-…

-…por favor…

-…me vas a matar…

-¡Hey!

-Esta bien, ya voy-regreso a casa de su novio a entregarle las galletas.

-Tardaste-haciendo un puchero

-Nadie abre las tiendas a las 4 de la mañana…

-Mmmm no me quieres…

-…

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

Sabes que? Un príncipe en un caballo blanco

Que venga a llevarme con el

Que se arrodille y me diga "Mi princesa"

No creas que es porque soy egoísta

Si te hago enojar, sabes que es por fastidiar

En la casa de Domon, estaba este estudiando para una exposición, muy tranquilo cuando llamaron su puerta, al abrirla se encontró a su lindo novio.

-D-domon, pu-puedo que-quedarme esta no-noche?-pregunto tiernamente.

-A-ah, s-si pasa-se veía tan tierno el menor

-¡Siii!-entro corriendo, se lanzo sobre la cama de su novio, mientras el mayor volvía a estudiar, el pequeño se puso a leer, empezó a aburrirse hasta que quedo dormido.

Sueño de Ichinose Kazuya:

Estaba el peli café paseando por un jardín junto a un castillo cuando escucho algo acercarse, al voltearse vio a un apuesto Domon vestido de príncipe sobre un caballo blanco sonriéndole, Ichinose se sonrojo mientras sus ojos le brillaban.

-Bella princesa-se bajo de su caballo y se arrodillo frente a Kazuya, le empezó a latir el corazón frenéticamente, el mayor tomo su mano sonrojando al menor.

-Do-domon

-Mi princesa-le beso la mano.

Realidad:

Domon, empezó a hablar por teléfono con su amigo Mark Kruger, se extraño al no escuchar a su novio, se volteo y lo encontró con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, mientras babeaba y estaba desparramado en su cama con el libro en su estomago.

-¡¿PERO QUE?!-grito sin despertar a Kazuya.

-Domon, que pasa?-le pregunto su amigo

-Eh, luego te hablo-colgó.

Al dia siguiente:

-Te quedaste dormido en su cama sallando que el era un príncipe?-pregunto Dylan.

-S-si, y creo que me vio

-…Estas mal…-los chicos caminaron hasta el salón de ciencias, cuando iban entrando Ichinose tropezó con un cuaderno, cayendo sobre un proyecto de ciencias que casualmente era de Domon, el intento levantarse agarrándose de un casillero pero solo consiguió abrirlo y caer de nuevo sobre el proyecto.

-…Domon te matara…

-¡Y-yo l-lo siento!

-Bueno, ya esta roto…has lo que quieras…

-Bueno-tomo un fosforo y lo prendió lanzándolo sobre el proyecto.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-le grito su amigo alejándolo del fuego.

-¡No dejar evidencias!-comento asustado y decidido, se encendió la alarma de incendio y los chicos salieron corriendo como rayo encontrándose a sus novios afuera de la escuela, Domon corrió hasta Ichinose.

-¡ICHINOSE! Estas bien, no te paso nada?!-sosteniéndolo de los hombros y revisando todo su cuerpo.

-S-si estoy bien-respondió nervioso. Un bombero se acerco a los chicos.

-Disculpen, quien es Domon Asuka?

-Soy yo, pasa algo?

-Encontramos la causa del incendio, alguien le predio fuego a una maqueta.

-¡¿M-mi maqueta?!

-Eso inicio el fuego, destruyeron su proyecto y después le prendieron fuego.

-Ajajaja, pero que cosas no?-dijo Ichinose nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ichinose…

-Di-dime?

-Por que le prendiste fuego a mi maqueta?...-con una aura de ultra tumba.

-¡Fu-fue una accidente!

-¡ERA MI PROYECTO FINAL, ESTUDIE TODA UNA SEMANA!

-¡LO SIENTO!-grito con unas lagrimitas en sus ojitos algo sonrojado.

-¡GRRR!-puso su puño ala altura de su pecho dando a entender que estaba molesto.

-…perdón…-agachando la cabeza

-Aaaah, esta bien-suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza.

-…También fui quien lo rompió antes de encenderle fuego…

-…que hare contigo…-enojándose un poco

-…lo lamento…

-Descuida-acariciando su cabecita y desviando la mirada.

Quiero que seas el único príncipe en mi mundo

Date cuenta que, Hey Hey!

No te dire que quiero caminar de la mano

Estaban en una cita esta hermosa pareja, caminando por el parque, Ichinose movía su mano, nada, tocaba su cabello, nada, acercaba su mano, aun nada.

-No te dire que quiero caminar de la mano…

-Que?

-¡Que me tomes la mano!

-A-ah, lo siento-agarrando su mano, ruborizando a Kazuya.

-…tonto…

Mi obstinado y único príncipe tu seras

Oh, porque? porque no te das cuenta?

Y quizás no te des cuenta! No te daras cuneta!

Estaban viendo una película, Ichinose miraba la mano de Domon en el brazo del asiento.

-D-domon…

-Mmm?

-Te-tengo fri-frio…

-Entonces salgamos, esta frio aquí adentro-lo tomo de la mano saliendo, caminaron por la plaza, Ichinose volvió a mirar su mano, empezó a acercar la suya ala de Domon poco a poco, casi rozándola hasta que Domon puso sus manos en su cuello.

-¡¿A-ah?!

-Mmm? Pasa algo?-se giro viendo al menor que estaba un poco lejos de el, sonrojadisimo, desviando la mirada, silbando y jugando con su cabello.

-Lalalala-cantaba disimuladamente.

Un pastel de crema con fresas

Un delicioso pudding echo con selectos huevos

Todo, toso soy capaz de dejarlos

Por favor, no pienses que soy una niña egoísta

Yo también puedo ser buena

Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Claro! Porque…!

Era un hermoso y especial dia para Domon Asuka, hoy era su cumple años y por las tiendas estaba un castaño con su mejor amigo Dylan buscando un regalo.

-No encuentro nada que le guste, que podría darle?

-Tal vez un balón de soccer

-Ya tiene muchos

-Un peluche de ti

-¡N-no!-grito sonrojado

-Entoces, tu cuer-le pegan en la cabeza.

-¡NO!

-Bien, oh mira-apuntando una tienda de pasteles, corrieron hasta adentro.

-¡Un pastel de crema con fresas!

-¡Un delicioso pudding!

-Oh, quiero uno-con baba saliéndole de la boca.

-Se ven geniales…-se compro uno para el y su novio Mark-compraras uno?

-…no, debo comprarle el reglo primero a Domon-decidido

-Como quieras, pero ese pastel de crema con fresas no estará ahí para siempre.

-…lo se…

-Bueno-estuvieron buscando un regalo hasta que Ichinose se fijo en un peluche de pingüino, era uno de color azul donde esta abrazando un corazón que decía "te entrego mi corazón, cuídalo bien" de inmediato se lo compre y se lo dio a su novio, mas feliz no podía estar.

-¡Gracias!-le beso a frente!

-D-de nada…-agacho la cabecita, pero Domon lo tomo del mentón haciendo que subiera la cabeza y le planto un tierno beso.

Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo

Tienes que verme a mi o de lo contrario me ire

¿Qué se supone que piense si me abrazas asi?

Según tu dices que hay peligro en el camino…

…De seguro tu eres aun mas peligroso.

Hey baby.

Camino al instituto, Domon miro un perrito, lo cargo y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Oh eres muy lindo perrito, el mas bonito que había visto en mi vida-eso fue como una apuñalada para Ichinose que empezó a llamarle.

-Se nos hará tarde…

-Eres tan pequeñito

-Estoy aquí…

-Muy tierno

-Escúchame…

-Eres el mejor

-¡Grrr!¡Me ire!-se dio la vuelta, un anciano en bicicleta estaba pasando por ai, estaba apunto de atropellar a Kazuya que se marchaba indignado.

-¡Cuidado niño!-Domon escucho al anciano y jalo de un brazo a Kazuya, lo abrazo protectoramente, mientras lo sonrojaba y el anciano chiflaba.

-Do-domon…

-Hay peligro en el mundo

-Y-yo…-lo besaron.

En el entrenamiento:

-Y, funciono?

-No

-Ja, sabia que ser arrogante y demandante no funcionaria de nada-comento Dylan.

-Lo se…-sonrisa de enamorado.

-Al menos el te sigue queriendo.

-Sere como soy…asi es como me quiere-siente unos brazos rodear su cintura.

-No te quiero…Te amo-Domon le dio un apasionado beso y Keith les silbaba.

-World is mine…


End file.
